


Get On With It

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Humor, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oil, Passionate Sex, Prompt Fic, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: After complaining of her bad back to Vert, Noire was redirected to an out-of-the-way massage parlour; one that could help her with her problem.She ended up getting a lot more value from it than she intended.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 48





	Get On With It

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Noire gets the D. The big D~
> 
> Enjoy~

''Hm... is this the place?''

Noire's soft murmur fluttered through the quiet street unanswered, her voice overshadowed by the natural city sounds of Lastation – the sound of cars, of distant beeping and ambient chatter, all of it formed a soothing background track to her journey through the streets.

Of course, she couldn't just go wandering about freely. Putting aside the obvious problem of being seen by her citizens, there was also the risk of being attacked by some anti-Goddess folk or some other crazy individual, however slight the chance was. Thus Noire had done away with her usual dress in favour of more 'casual' clothes; namely a black vest hidden beneath a matching hoodie and skirt, midnight pantyhose hugging her slim legs and ending in a pair of cute shoes.

Though admittedly wearing all-black to a massage parlour wasn't exactly _stealthy_ , it seemed to have helped her avoid much attention beyond an odd look or two so far. And while she sorely wanted to correct the boy at the street corner who commented on how 'dodgy' she looked, she kept her mouth shut and played the part of just some random passer-by, making her way into one of the quieter streets where a certain massage parlour was.

Truth be told, she wouldn't normally attend a parlour, if only out of pride. However her back had been hurting for a while now thanks to bad sleep and sitting at her desk for so long, and Vert herself had recommended it, commenting how it was so good and discreet she often travelled all the way from Leanbox every month or two just to visit here. Considering how tricky it was for a Goddess to travel from one country to another without being spotted by the public, it spoke of how highly Vert regarded this place.

And for all the ways Vert could annoy her, Noire had no reason to doubt the woman's taste.

''Haah...'' Noire exhaled, staring up at the sign hanging over the door – ' _Peko's Parlour_ '. ''Let's hope so anyway...''

Shaking her head lightly Noire approached the front door and pushed it open, peeking inside. The interior was warm, both in temperature and colouration – the walls a smooth chocolate wood with a similarly coloured floor. The room was on the smaller side but had a homely feel to it, a black leather couch over to the left and a reception desk to the right; prompting Noire to slowly walk inside so she didn't give off a weird impression.

''Hm?'' The young woman behind the desk looked up, flashing her a smile. ''Oh, welcome to Peko's Parlour. Do you have a reservation?''

''Y-Yes.'' Noire coughed to hide her stutter. ''It should be under 'Midnight'.''

A hum answered her before the young woman typed away on her computer for a second, clicking through several pages – before she smiled. ''Right on time, Miss Midnight. If you'd just wait a moment I'll go inform the masseur and we can get you started.''

''Thank you.''

With one last smile the receptionist slipped out from around the reception desk and gracefully walked down a narrow hallway, stepping inside a room beyond a thick wood door. Even from so close Noire couldn't hear anything from beyond it aside from a low, incoherent murmur of voices, reassuring her she'd have privacy with the masseur. Last thing she wanted was for their conversation to be heard by anyone who happened to step into the store, after all.

The Goddess was snapped out of her idle thoughts as the door clicked open again and the receptionist stepped out, smiling politely. ''The masseur is ready for you; please go ahead and enjoy.''

''Thank you.'' Noire dipped her head in response, smiling back as she stepped past the young woman, heading for the room.

She laid her hand on the handle, a brief burst of surprise filling her with how heavy the door was – but with a grunt she got it open regardless. The room beyond held the same aesthetic as the other room; the walls layered with wooden panels, and the ceiling a beige tile with warm amber light spilling down into the room. The same smooth wood floor covered the ground alongside a fluffy beige carpet, the warm décor joined by the warm smell of scented candles, the scent of cinnamon present in the air.

However Noire's attention was swift to leave the room; instead focusing on the man standing by the table, clearly preparing for her. He was a well-built man, his muscled defined when clad in a tight shirt, a pair of fine-fitting pants and a belt clad on his lower half. For a moment Noire just ogled him, cheeks rapidly warming as she soaked in his handsome visage, his jawline nicely defined and his eyes a sharp hue.

Then he looked towards her, flashing her a brilliant smile. ''Ah, welcome.''

''H-Hi!'' Noire squeaked out, blushing red at how girlish she sounded.

Mercifully the handsome man just chuckled. ''The changing room is just over to the right. Please leave your clothing in there.''

Noire nodded quickly and all but scampered over to the hanging black curtain, peeling it back and allowing her to slip inside. The room within was tiny, barely big enough for her to stand about, but it was big enough for changing inside – the curtain providing her enough privacy, not that she would technically need it since he'd be seeing her naked body anyway. The thought embarrassed her but she cooled her head, reminding herself that he was a _masseur._ He'd seen so many naked girls her body was probably nothing special.

The thought calmed down her thundering heart somewhat, and with a soft sigh Noire began to undress. Her black hoodie went first, the zip buzzing down and her arms slipping out of the sleeves, allowing her to hang the hood from a coat rack. Her black vest went next, the thin fabric pulled up and over her head, making her chest bounce lightly as it was freed; a shudder running through her body when she took off her pink bra, exposing her plump boobs to herself as she kicked her shoes off.

Laying her bra down atop her discarded vest she went for her skirt next, pulling it down. She arched her back a little as she did so, allowing her to dig a thumb into the back of her pantyhose and help pull them down too, tugging both down to her feet alongside her panties. She stepped out of them easily, grunting to herself as she put a foot up on the small seat within the room and pulled her socks off; leaving her body completely bare.

''Mn...'' Noire bit her lip, demurely draping one arm over her breasts and the other covering her crotch. ''I... I'm coming out.''

''Understood. Would you prefer me to look away whilst you get onto the table?''

''Yes please...''

After receiving an affirmative Noire stepped out of the changing room head-first, peeking to make sure he wasn't looking – and the moment she was sure he was busy 'inspecting' a painting on the wall she hastily slipped out from the changing room. It only took her a few seconds to reach the table, mounting it and laying herself down onto her stomach, shifting about so she was comfortable and making sure her boobs weren't getting squished, before finally tucking her arms under her chin and shutting her eyes.

''D-Done...'' Noire said as firmly as she could. It came off shyer than she intended.

The masseur didn't judge her. ''Alright. I'll begin now, if that's alright?''

Noire hummed. With her eyes closed she couldn't see what he was doing but she heard it; listening intently to the sound of a bottle getting picked up, followed by a small squirt and then palms rubbing together. Then she felt a pair of large, muscled hands touch her mid-back, a shudder running through her body when they pressed down almost uncomfortably.

The pressure lightened a second later, and the masseur's palm retracted – his fingers pressing down instead, as if searching for a stiff point. She kept her lips pursed together, stifling the muted grunts that threatened to escape her lips. Soon he found whatever it was he was looking for, as he pressed the bottom of his palms against that spot and pressed down _hard;_ but instead of any pain or discomfort, Noire felt only a warm jolt of bliss.

''A-Ah~'' Noire mewled – immediately shutting her mouth, mortified.

The handsome man just chuckled. ''No need to be embarrassed, Miss; it's a natural reaction. In fact, I would say letting your voice out is a good thing, as it'll allow me to tell if I'm focusing on the right spot. It'll also allow you to relieve tension easier, since you aren't focused on keeping your throat muscles tight.''

Noire wasn't sure if what he was saying was true or if he was just trying to not embarrass her, but she obeyed his advice anyway – whimpering embarrassedly when he ran his hands along her lower back. Intimately she felt his digits work their way up her shoulder blades, rubbing and pressing with gentle force, working out the stiff kinks in her muscles. Bit by bit she relaxed against the massage table until she was nearly putty, mewling under her breath as he worked his magic.

Then he moved onto her shoulders. It was like warmth exploded in her bones, a shy moan escaping Noire as the stiffness magically faded, all the coiled muscles turning into limp putty in seconds. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth and she was nearly ready to fall asleep right then and there, groaning softly as he took away the stiffness lingering inside her muscles. Her breathing became slow but deep, shivers running through her frame as he gently did her neck too, alleviating the stress in there.

''Mn...'' Noire quivered when his hands left; moving down to her back once more. ''Ah...''

His hands rubbed and groped her lower back only briefly, working on the tense muscles there before going lower. She blushed when he grabbed her curvy butt, his slow groping making her moan embarrassedly – twitching when he soon moved lower, groping her thighs instead. The oily stuff on his hands made his touch slick and allowed them to slide over the soft flesh of her thighs, working out the kinks there too.

The masseur went down to her feet too, touching and feeling them up as he got rid of the lingering stiffness. However soon he moved back up, a shudder running through Noire when he did her ass again, his touch firm and soothing. Perhaps because of his touch or just the warm atmosphere but she was starting to feel sluggish, her mind putty after all her tenseness had been sucked out of her bones, leaving her a pile of groaning goop on the massage table.

Thus, when the handsome hand moved his hands up her sides, she didn't resist. Nor did she resist when his hands curved around and rubbed her stomach, smearing the oil into her taut belly before working their way up to her chest. Due to her position her breasts were gently squished against the comfortable table, allowing him to cup them from below and give them a tender squeeze. She moaned at his touch and he squeezed her tits gently in response, his thumb running over the swell of her breast until he found her nipples, flicking them around.

''A-Ahh...'' Noire mewled, shivering. ''Is this...''

''A relaxation technique.'' The masseur assured her, leaning down to her ear so he could whisper into it – turning her on. ''Don't you think it makes you relaxed?''

''Y-Yes...'' Noire quivered as she spoke.

Another mewl escaped her as he gave her breasts a good squeeze, tugging on her sensitive nipples. Then his hands wandered back down, leaving a trail of oil where he touched until his hands moved across her pelvis. Noire trembled but didn't stop him, focusing intently on how his fingers slid over her lower lips and to her inner-thighs, spreading her legs a tiny bit so he could massage there too. His hand went back up, trailing over her slit, but didn't do anything outright dangerous. Just a little touching.

And that left Noire feeling far more horny than she wanted to admit.

''Mn...'' Noire bit her lip when his finger rubbed her clit gently. ''Y-You...''

''Hm? Is something wrong?''

Noire swallowed, her breathing heavy. Briefly she debated just staying silent, but realised how badly she wanted this – and so with a grunt Noire shifted her weakened, putty-like body onto her back, panting as she gazed up at the surprised man next to her.

''I know what you're doing.'' She breathed out. ''And... I want, more...''

The handsome man blinked at her in slight surprise, worsening the blush on her cheeks, but to her relief he smiled. ''Hah. Well, as you wish, Miss.''

Anything Noire planned to say melted on her tongue as he rubbed her pussy more intently; three fingers pressing against her soft folds. She openly moaned, shifting slightly as she got comfy and shut her eyes, enjoying the thick fingers that stroked her sex. He moved his digits slowly, rubbing up-and-down or in small circles, applying _just_ enough pressure for it to feel good and take her breath away; buzzing warmth teasing her folds.

The oil made her folds slick, but that didn't hide how _wet_ she truly was – all his touching having left her hot and bothered. The handsome man didn't comment on that, simply smirking arousingly at her as he stroked her folds with long up-down strokes, her wetness letting his hand move easily. Then he twisted his hand around and probed her pussy lips with his fingertips, pushing two fingers inside her delicate womanhood.

''A-Ahh~'' Noire moaned shyly, quivering as his fingers went inside her – clenching tight around his digits with her insides.

However the handsome man easily wiggled his fingers about, scissoring them apart and eliciting a hot gasp from Noire's lips. She melted a second later, moaning as he swirled his thick fingers around her pussy, stirring up her wet insides before adding a third finger into the mix, pumping all of them into her sex knuckle-deep. The deep penetration took her breath away and she moaned and mewled, spreading her legs apart more so he could do more to her.

He didn't disappoint. His thumb came down and nursed her clit, rubbing the little nub about and shooting hot bolts of pleasure up Noire's stomach. She tried to arch her back but her muscles had been reduced to mush, leaving her wriggling about helplessly, moaning as he inserted his fingers into her over and over again, his palm beginning to slap against her folds. The lewd sound rung in her ears and she shuddered, gasping in laboured breaths between horny moans, her mind melting from his intense movements.

''Mn, ah... haah...'' Noire squirmed about, mewling as his fingers pumped into her faster.

Wet, slick sounds became audible as he moved his fingers about, his digits becoming wet with her honey. Noire quivered from the mind-melting attention, moaning when he twisted his wrist or spread his fingers apart, his technique making him rub all her good spots with unerring accuracy. She barely managed to peer down over her heaving breasts, catching a glimpse of her glistening folds as his thick fingers disappeared between them, touching her deepest parts.

Pursing her lips together Noire endured it, moaning as she tipped her head back – wanting to experience this forever. However his touch felt too good; her inner walls quivered from his mere touch and her pelvic muscles tighten up, the need to cum leaving her folds tingling and her breasts heaving, her breaths becoming gasps as she tried to hold back, to savour the feeling of his thrusting fingers as he got her off, her wetness audible.

''A-Ah, Ahh... I'm...'' Noire trembled as she spoke, he legs shaking – until she hit her peak, and squealed. '' _Hyaa~!_ ''

Her mind went white as she squealed, her inner walls squeezing his fingers tight. She jerked her pelvis towards his thrusting fingers, gasping as she readily impaled herself upon his thick fingers and gushed around them, her honey soaking his fingers and making them even more wet than they already were. Her hips kept buckling as she came, toes curled tight and her hands clenched into fists-

-until with a gasp Noire flopped limply down onto the massage table, her heavy breathing so very loud in her own ears. Her breasts heaved about with each lungful of air she took in, nipples perky and sensitive from the arousal rushing through her, almost tempting to touch them if she wasn't so lost in her own bliss.

However when the handsome man pulled his fingers out of her glistening sex she definitely snapped out of it, moaning needily. ''D-Don't stop...''

A hum answered her. ''Then, perhaps... would you like something else to satisfy your expectations?''

The jingle of a buckle made it clear what he was implying, causing Noire's cheeks to redden – but not stopping her from speaking. ''Yes... _god_ yes, just _get on with it..._ ''

With a smile the masseur complied, unbuckling his belt. His pants hit the floor with a thump, his boxers soon following – and Noire went scarlet as she laid eyes on his cock, squeaking. He was big. Thick, girthy and at full mast, it almost made her salivate a little just looking at his meat, watching as the handsome man went over to one of the tables and turned up the radio, causing the previously-ambient music to become loud. Muffling any sound they'd make.

Noire's breathing quickened as the handsome man climbed onto the sturdy massage table, tempting her to spread her legs wide open, exposing her womanhood to him. He smiled his thanks and she smiled shyly back, shaking slightly as he moved in close, the tip of his thick meat rubbing against her dripping slit. The mere touch heightened her arousal further, her pussy dripping with want and tempting her to put two fingers on her folds, spreading herself open for him.

''Mn...'' Noire didn't dare close her eyes; watching intently as he lined up with her pussy. She expected pain, she expected discomfort, she expected maybe even a little tearing.

What she didn't expect was an overwhelming rush of pure bliss, the rush of buzzing sensation spreading through her insides and across her pelvis. Yet even as pure pleasure assaulted her mind she didn't dare take her eyes off her pussy, her arousal heightened as she watched his thick meat pushed into her inch by inch, the sight made all the more lewd when she _felt_ his girth spreading her inner walls apart at the same time.

Soon it became too much. She tipped her head back with a gasp, her free hand gripping at the edge of the bed as his cock pushed in deeper, deeper and _deeper_ , her stomach caving in as she arched her shoulders upwards – and then Noire gasped when the tip pushed against her cervix, his pelvis finally touching hers. She shivered at the foreign fullness, barely able to breath with his thick shaft inside her, the sensation melting her mind.

''A-Ahh... s-so big...'' Noire moaned, more to herself than anything else.

Her cheeks darkened when the handsome man leaned over her, his hands on either side of her. ''Good. Don't keep your voice to yourself; let it all out.''

Then not a second later he reared his hips back. Noire buckled, whimpering through pursed lips as she squeezed his cock tight, begging for him not to leave her empty. He complied, his cock slamming back into her so fast she jolted, a pleasure-filled yelp escaping the Goddess. The wet smack of his pelvis hitting hers rung in her ears, and when he slowly pulled out again she didn't stifle her voice – mewling under her breath instead.

As if to reward her the masseur leaned down, claiming her lips in a kiss. Noire melted into it, groaning into his mouth as his dick nearly slipped out of her pussy only to plunge back inside, stuffing her needy sex full to the brim. She gripped him with her insides, squeezed him, but he still managed to pull back and then push back in, his thrusts slow but impactful. Then he began to move a little faster, the wet friction inside her body sending quivering whips of pleasure up her stomach, making her chest tingle and her breathing grow short.

''Mm... a-ah~'' Noire moaned into his mouth, panting when he pulled back. ''F... F-Faster, please...''

The masseur agreed, grunting arousingly as his cock slid halfway out before pushing in again. The tip poked her deepest parts and then did it again a moment later, her insides tightening up as the handsome man sped up, sliding into her slick insides over and over again, beginning to fuck her in earnest. Her dripping wetness only helped that along, her slick pussy making embarrassing squelching sounds as he pistoned into her, slapping his pelvis against hers.

''Ah, ahh~'' Noire shut her eyes only briefly; wanting to soak in the sight of the handsome man as long as she could.

Skin smacked skin louder as he sped up. His thick meat slammed into her sex and left her quivering, his shaft plunging into her raw and letting her feel how thick he was at the base, his cock stuffing her full over and over again. Soon she abandoned her current grip and threw her arms around hi neck, digging her nails into his upper-back and just pulling him down against her, gasping when he went for her neck and started kissing it.

''Ah, a-ah~!'' Noire moaned louder, her toes curling as he jammed his cock into her. ''F-Faster!''

He didn't hesitate to agree, slamming into her and making her squeal. She clenched tight around his dick but he didn't slow down even slightly, relentlessly pounding her quivering pussy and coating his cock in her wetness, her arousal helping ease him into her womanhood even faster. His relentless thrusts made her pelvis tighten and her muscles quiver, her breathing becoming hitched and uneven as he fucked her closer and closer to orgasm, her wet insides clenched and unclenching around his cock.

The handsome man clearly felt it, leaning back out of her embrace and putting his hands on either side of her, grunting as he slammed into her pussy harder. Noire threw her head back and openly cried out, gripping at the edges of the table as his shaft slammed up into her wet hole with audible smacks, worsening the tight pressure in her pussy as she neared her limit, unable to endure how amazing his cock felt inside her.

''A-Ah~! Y-Yes, yes yes y- _yes~!_ '' Noire's voice rose into a shrill tone – until she _squealed,_ climaxing.

Honey gushed around the masseur's thick cock as Noire came, his cock railing into her vice-like pussy mid-orgasm. He grunted above her, slamming his pelvis against hers and heightening her orgasm, forcing her to endure her climax mid-fuck – until suddenly he pulled out.

She found out why a second later. Thick ropes of hot cum splattered onto her bare stomach, spurting up onto her chest and getting on her collarbone. Cum dribbled between her round tits or splattered right over her nipples, several smaller spurts hitting the underside of her tits before the last few ropes landed on her stomach and pelvis, the final spurt hitting her pussy directly.

''Ahh...'' Noire trembled at the feeling, torn between the utter ecstasy of orgasming or the pleasure of being cummed on. ''S-So much...''

The masseur looked out of breath and his face was flushed, but still spoke with a level of professionalism. ''Mm... did you enjoy, Miss?''

'' _God yes._ '' Noire had no shame in answering in that moment, shivering as powerful aftershocks trembled through her body.

The masseur smiled at her, rubbing her spread legs. ''Then, would you like me to continue your treatment? Or are you satisfied for today?''

Noire paused only briefly, pondering. Then she looked at the handsome man and blushed. ''Again...''

He smiled reassuringly at her, slipping off the massage table. He grasped her fleshy thighs and gently tugged her partially off the table, and with a grunt Noire followed, sliding her legs over the edge until she was standing on her own two feet. His hands felt large against her slim sides and she quivered at the feeling, stifling an embarrassed noise when the handsome man turned her around and bent her over the massage table, practically bending her at the waist.

''Spread your legs a little more.'' He told her, rubbing her ass.

Noire shook with excitement and obeyed him, widening her stance a little bit more. He smiled his thanks and got behind her, grasping his thick meat and rubbing the tip against her dripping entrance, the mere contact making her gasp. She was so sensitive it felt like numbing bolts were dancing along her folds, making it feel so much better when he finally pushed inside her soaked pussy – a pleasure-filled moan fleeing Noire's throat as he penetrated her.

''That's it...'' He groaned, rubbing her sides. ''Let it out...''

''A-Ah~'' Noire complied with a shy moan, putting her hands on the table and leaning forwards.

The masseur didn't wait more than a short few moments before he began to move, his cock sliding out until just the tip was in; and then promptly plunging all the way back in. A fresh mewl fled Noire's lips, one that was followed by many more as the handsome man began to pound her pussy, his large cock spreading her quivering inner walls apart with each and every thrust, filling her in ways that only happened in her deepest bedtime fantasies.

Her pleasure only grew as his hands wandered up her sides, tickling her ribs before curving around to her breasts, groping them roughly. She gasped and she moaned, gripping at the soft massage table as she took it from behind, his pelvis slapping against her ass and jolting her body forwards. She fixed that by pushing her ass back, her legs shaking beneath her own weight as she impaled herself on his thick cock, her inner walls squeezing his shaft tightly.

''O-Oh god~'' Noire gasped out, arching her neck as his thrusts sped up – the slapping of skin becoming louder and more frequent. ''Yes, harder- o-oh _fuck~!_ ''

Her hot cry filled the room, the music muffling it to the outside world but not to her partner. His right hand moved up and held the underside of her jaw, tilting her head back further – and Noire nearly melted as he leaned over her with his greater height, kissing her deeply on the lips. It was wild and messy and she didn't care one bit, moaning lustfully into his lips as he kept plunging his thick meat into her tight wet hole, stuffing her needy sex with each hard thrust.

Then he released her jaw, allowing Noire to loll her head forwards with a throaty moan. Her shoulders buckled inwards as he sped up his movements, gasping when both his hands went up to her oil-covered tits and groped them. His fingers slid over her slick tits and she mewled, feeling him smear his cum into her skin along with the oil – the feeling made all the better by the cock plunging into her weeping pussy, his shaft filling her each time.

''Don't stop, don't s-stop...!'' Noire managed to choke out, buckling when he gave her breasts a rough squeeze. ''Ah~!''

Skin smacked louder as he maintained his rough, powerful pace, his cock sheathing itself completely inside her dripping womanhood. It took all Noire had to keep standing, her legs trembling under her own weight as his meat stuffed her pussy to the brim, each thrust making lewd squelching noises thanks to how wet she was. Even then she felt like she would collapse at any second, and in the back of her mind she wondered if he would just pin her down and keep fucking her.

''Oh... a-ah, yes... o-oh my- Mm!'' She could barely form a sentence. ''Don't... oh, f- _fuck yes!_ ''

''Mn... do you want it?'' The masseur grunted into her ear.

In that moment, Noire didn't hesitate to answer. ''Y-Yes! J-Just fucking fuck me until I- _o-oh god don't stop!_ ''

Her hot curses only seemed to turn him on more, his cock slamming into her wetness hard and fast. The pressure inside her pelvis grew and the knot in her belly tightened, his hands relentlessly toying with her heaving breasts. Light-headed from all the pleasure Noire could barely keep thinking straight, gasping and tightening around the handsome man's cock, her orgasm growing ever closer and making her vagina tighten around his meat, the pressure becoming too much-

-until with a sharp, orgasmic cry, Noire climaxed for the third time that day. '' _HYAA~!_ ''

Hammering thrusts battered her cervix, her inner walls quivering and spasming around his pistoning cock. Then his dick was yanked out of her wet sex, and not a second later thick ropes of gushing warmth splattered over her ass. His cum load hit her arched back, splattering over her shoulder blades and dribbling down her back, his milky load painting her fair skin white.

''A-Ah...'' Noire buckled, her arms giving out and making her partially collapse down onto the bed, heaving in desperate lungfuls of air.

Emptiness between her legs made her buckle, whimpering as he pulled his cock out. With what weak strength she had Noire climbed onto the bed and rolled over, her legs dangling over the edge as she gazed up at the masseur, panting heavy. She could feel his cum running down her front and back, practically covered in his cum and nearly-faint from multiple orgasms, still light-headed from the high... but she wanted _more._ She wanted that little bit more, that final burst.

Something that prompted Noire to lay two fingers on her soaked pussy, spreading herself open with shaking fingers. ''A-Again..''

He shuddered, looking at her. ''Miss...''

''Don't.'' She rasped, quivering. ''Don't wait, just p-put it in now, I want... I want it _now..._ ''

After a second he complied, pushing her legs apart and rubbing the tip against her wet slit – and then plunged into her. Noire unashamedly cried out, throwing her head back as his meat was inside her again, spreading her hypersensitive insides apart. She had barely even recovered from her last orgasm and it made the penetration feel incredible, her nerves alight as his cock spread them apart, the tip soon pushing against her deepest parts.

''Mm! Y-Yes~!'' Noire cried as he began to thrust, his thick shaft sliding halfway in-and-out with each rough thrust, stirring up her slick insides. ''Harder!''

With a grunt the handsome man obliged, grabbing her thighs and keeping her legs spread apart. His cock plunged into her womanhood with rough thrusts, his movements quicker and harder than all those before it – only heightening Noire's pleasure. She clenched tight around his girth but he easily pulled out regardless, pistoning into her pussy with such force her round breasts jiggled and bounced, tempting her to grab one of her tits and squeeze it harshly.

The Goddess shut her eyes, gasping in laboured breaths as she tried to ground herself, to think, but the overwhelming friction inside her dripping sex made it impossible. It felt too good; it was wild, it was sloppy, it was fast, and it was everything she wanted in sex. No questions, no hesitation, no doubts – just pure, skin-slapping sex that left her so wet she could hear it, and with a partner big enough to leave her nearly screaming in the process.

''F-FUCK~!'' Noire cried out at the thought, finding her nipple and pinching it harshly. ''F-Faster!''

She wasn't sure if he even _could_ go faster, but shouting that made it feel better; his cock plunging into her sopping sex with chaotic wet slaps. Her insides buzzed with warmth and the friction made her dizzy, and deep down she knew she'd been getting herself off for weeks on just the memory of this. Of being stuck in bed at one in the morning, her palm slapping her pelvis as she jammed three or even four fingers into herself, wetness coating her digits as she outright masturbated to the thought of the man currently inside her.

His pelvis impacted hers wildly, jarring her back to awareness – and in the heat of the moment Noire wrapped her legs around his waist. The masseur grunted in surprise but she kept her legs tightly wrapped around him, forcing his powerful thrusts to grow faster but shorter, pounding her pussy intensely and nearly making her see white, her hands clawing at the massage table beneath her.

''I- _Inside~!_ '' Noire half-cried, half-gasped out, her pussy clenching tightly around his shaft. ''Cum inside me~!''

It was a desperate squeal, begging to feel that little bit more, to experience, and he didn't deny her it. His cock spread her wet flesh apart over and over again, stuffing her womanhood fully each time and melting her mind. Half the time she couldn't even tell if she was screaming something or just making incoherent noises of pleasure; all she could focus on was the mounting pressure in her pelvis, her inner walls growing tighter and tighter around his cock-

-until with a harsh groan, the masseur bottomed out inside her dripping sex and came.

Thick ropes of warmth flooded her deepest parts, spurting into her in plentiful amounts. Noire seized up, throwing her head back with a _scream_ of orgasmic bliss, blindly bucking her pelvis to meet his ragged thrusts, the mad friction making her cum too. She squirted around his shaft and milked him dry, taking the creampie with a borderline-ahegao of pleasure, her mouth hanging open as she sucked in lungfuls of air between deep exhales.

Slowly Noire came down from her high, panting heavily and going limp against the massage table. Her grip on the sheets loosened, her fingers numb, and with a quiet whimper she loosened her legs around his waist. The handsome man kept his cock buried inside her cum-filled pussy for a few moments longer, panting heavily above her before pulling out. She mewled at the feeling, intimately aware of the cum leaking from her pussy, the lewd feeling making her quiver.

''So good...'' Noire breathed in a daze, trembling with each breath she took.

She was covered in sweat, oil and cum, had some more leaking from her womanhood... and she had never felt more alive.

She made a mental note to thank Vert for introducing her to this place.

X-x-X

''Your total will be 150 Credits. Thank you for visiting us.''

''Y-Yes, thank you...''

Noire all but stumbled out of the massage parlour, fully re-dressed after having been offered access to the employee showers. It had technically been against the rules, but considering the 'service' she had been given, the masseur – who's name she hadn't even gotten – had allowed it. The fact the receptionist offered no protest either made it clear she wasn't the first woman to get railed by the handsome man.

She couldn't blame them. Even with how exhausted she felt, she was left more satisfied than she had felt in years. And all the sensations she had experienced would serve her well should she want to attend to herself in the bedroom alone; just thinking about the man was almost enough to make her quiver with want, even out in the street.

Remembering that she was out in the open Noire squeaked, pulling her hood down. She needed to get back to the Basilicom. Quick.

Partially because she didn't want to be seen.

Partially because she desperately wanted to write all her experiences down in her diary, for when she needed to vent some frustrations.

_'I'm definitely coming back here...!'_

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel, anybody~?


End file.
